


Без четверти три

by Paranoiya, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Двойное дно [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Mason Hewitt - Freeform, Multi, PWP, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Polyamory, Timeline: after 6a season, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned liam dunbar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Джордан считает, что всё это блажь. Лидия говорит, что это любовь. Стайлз думает, что всё это пройдёт.





	Без четверти три

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, AU по отношению к сюжету 6.11 и дальнейшим сериям, а также ряду других обстоятельств. Нецензурная лексика, полиамория, двойное проникновение.

Пэрриш знает, чем всё закончится ещё до того, как миссис Мартин окликает его на парковке. Для этого не нужно быть предвестником чего бы то ни было: когда с тобой хочет поговорить мама твоей бывшей девушки — ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.

— Джордан, у тебя найдется минутка?

Пэрриш хотел бы ответить отрицательно, но Натали слишком умная женщина, чтобы купиться на первую попавшуюся историю. Да и Лидия вряд ли будет довольна, узнав, как именно Джордан поступил с _её мамой_. Он кивает сам себе и как есть, с пакетом в одной руке и ключами в другой, разворачивается ей навстречу.

— Конечно, миссис Мартин, — Пэрриш даже находит в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Ты же знаешь, о чем я хочу с тобой поговорить?

Ещё бы Джордан не знал. Можно подумать, у них и раньше было много общих тем для разговора. Теперь же, когда Лидия официально с ним рассталась, их вообще не осталось.

— Я догадываюсь.

Пэрриш чертовски хороший помощник шерифа: он давно говорит обтекаемыми формулировками, смотрит пронзительным понимающим взглядом и всегда готов участливо выслушать твою историю. Вот и сейчас он готовится к тому, что Натали Мартин всадит ему нож в живот. Фигурально выражаясь, конечно.

— Ты хороший парень, Джордан, правда, — она мнёт свой бумажный пакет, слишком сильно его сжимая. Она и сама вся мнётся, словно это он поймал её на парковке вечером у супермаркета и теперь устроил допрос, выясняя, почему Лидия с ним рассталась.

— Спасибо, миссис Мартин, — он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, но Натали не выдерживает и пяти секунд. Она упирается взглядом ему куда-то в грудь и, наверное, собирается с мыслями.

— Хороший парень, да... Хм. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это всё к лучшему?

— Что именно, _всё_?

До Натали ещё не дошло, что играть в шарады и второе дно с полицейскими бессмысленно.

 _Либо прямо, либо никак._

— То, что вы с Лидией расстались, — Мартин находит в себе силы снова посмотреть ему в глаза, но треск слишком сильно сжатого пакета говорит намного красноречивей. Она нервничает, словно не верит, что Джордан согласен с положением дел. Будто боится, что Пэрришу надоест этот фарс в лице Стилински и он попросту похитит её дочь.

— Возможно. Сейчас ещё рано об этом говорить, — Пэрриш перехватывает свой пакет, устало выдыхая. Он не хочет взращивать паранойю несостоявшейся тёщи, но и терпеть всё это он не намерен.

— Ты же понимаешь, что она уедет. Её уже приняли в Массачусетский. У неё впереди целая жизнь, математика, исследования...

 _Интересно, верит ли сама Натали в то, что говорит ему?_ Джордан снова бегло оценивает её состояние, но не видит никаких признаков лжи. Миссис Мартин действительно верит, что впереди у её дочери-баньши колледж, карьера, престижная математическая премия. И главное, никаких сверхъестественных происшествий, связанных с родным захолустным городком, затерянном среди лесов Калифорнии. Джордан многое бы отдал за такую уверенность.

— Наверное. Миссис Мартин, я не совсем понимаю, что Вы пытаетесь мне сказать, — Джордан хочет услышать всё то, что она так отчаянно прячет за всем этим ворохом красивых фраз.

 _Ты ей не подходишь. Я рада, что она от тебя ушла. Не пытайся её вернуть._

 _Не ломай ей жизнь!_

Он видит это в её глазах, но Мартин лишь сильнее сжимает губы и треклятый пакет.

— Я уверена, что ты найдешь достойную девушку, которая проживёт с тобой всю жизнь, — Натали бьёт уверенно, но всё ещё не позволяет себе называть вещи своими именами. Что же, Джордан готов сыграть по её правилам.

— Спасибо, миссис Мартин, но я думаю, что я _её_ уже нашел, — он наблюдает за тем, как глаза Мартин гневно сужаются, и продолжает как ни в чём не бывало. — А сейчас, если Вы позволите, я хотел бы положить продукты в машину: у меня там охлажденное мясо и я боюсь, что оно вот-вот потечёт.

— Не думай, что я оставлю всё как есть, — она практически выплевывает ему это в лицо.

Натали бы с радостью отвесила ему пару пощечин, но этика не позволяет. Да и бить помощника шерифа — пусть и не на службе — не лучшая идея. Она резко разворачивается и уходит прочь, куда-то в темноту парковки.

— Конечно, миссис Мартин, — тихо говорит Джордан вслед удаляющейся фигуре. — _Я тоже так не думаю._

***

— Лидия, как хорошо, что я тебя застал, — шериф Стилински нагоняет её у входа в библиотеку.

Лидия не очень любит библиотеку: слишком много неприятных воспоминаний. Хотя, после незабываемых лет в старшей школе в самом Бикон-Хиллз почти не осталось мест, в которых она чувствовала бы себя комфортно. Но всё же библиотека и лечебница Эйкен лидируют в негласном топе мисс Мартин. Как и поле для лакросса — оно с отрывом берёт Гран-при каждый год после зимнего бала в десятом классе.

— Шериф, рада Вас видеть. Вы ищете Стайлза? У него сейчас была экономика, и не думаю, что Финсток отпустит его со Скоттом раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут. _Летние тренировки_ , Вы же понимаете, — говорит Лидия, продолжая держаться за ручку двери.

— На самом деле, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой.

Лицо Лидии буквально застывает. Шериф видел это так часто, что уже перестал обращать внимание: мало ли что, сейчас слышит очередная сверхъестественная подружка его сына. Хотя, если бы Лидия была просто очередной, шериф бы сейчас здесь не стоял.

— Наедине, — добавляет Стилински.

— Конечно. Давайте пройдёмся, — Лидия отпускает злосчастную ручку и берёт под руку Ноа.

Они медленно идут в сторону главного входа. Лидия смотрит в окна, всё сильнее погружаясь в воспоминания. Вот из тех, что на третьем этаже в старом кабинете химии, они до боли всматривались во тьму в поисках проблесковых маячков на машине шерифа. В ту самую ночь, когда Питер гнал их по школе словно дичь. А из этих, на втором этаже, в кабинете испанского, она с Джексоном любила смотреть на зимний закат. Её взгляд скользит по узким окнам мужской раздевалки, в которой стая разработала не один план спасения этого чертового городка. Окнам кабинета Финстока она даже улыбается: иногда они со Стайлзом проводят там перемены, наглухо закрывая жалюзи...

— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о будущем, Лидия, — голос шерифа, словно якорь, возвращает её из бурных воспоминаний в тёплый весенний день. — Я знаю, что тебя приняли в MIT.

Лидия продолжает идти молча. В том, что её приняли на третий курс нет никакой тайны. Как и в том, что гипотеза Римана в один прекрасный и — в мечтах её мамы — не столь отдаленный день покорится ей. Но она никак не может связать свою любовь к простым числам и шерифа.

— Ты знаешь, что Стайлз уже получил ответы из колледжей?

— Да, он говорил мне об этом на прошлой неделе, — Лидия останавливается и слегка наклоняет голову, смотря на шерифа.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы он выбрал Беркли. Я был бы рад, если бы он выбрал криминалистику, — Ноа смотрит на неё прямо, но при этом расслабленно. Словно уже знает, что Лидия скажет ему в следующую секунду.

— Я думаю Стайлз уже достаточно в этом хорош, — Лидия смотрит на него так же открыто. В отличие от Стилински она действительно временами знает, что именно случится с людьми. — Вас что-то тревожит?

Шериф хмурится, молчит, подбирая слова, но продолжает:

— Я рад, что ты вернула мне сына, — говорит Стилински, всматриваясь в неё, как на допросе. — Я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу, но...

— Шериф... — начинает Лидия, но тот лишь накрывает её руку своей и продолжает.

— ... я хотел бы попросить тебя об одолжении.

Лидия хороша в рисовании, древней латыни и химии. Но по настоящему хорошо у Лидии получаются две вещи: алгоритмы и неравенства. Она выстраивает его слова так, как собирала бы очередной алгоритм. Будущее. MIT. Беркли. Возвращение Стайлза. Долг. Одолжение. Ответ слишком прост, чтобы быть правдой. Не для такого человека, как шериф...

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — отвечает Лидия. В любой другой ситуации она бы сказала, что сделает для Стайлза всё, но не сейчас. Она всматривается в шерифа так же внимательно, как он в неё.

— Оставь его и уезжай.

Лидия убирает руку с предплечья шерифа. Мартин отмечает, что он сейчас выглядит лет на десять старше её матери, а они с Натали почти ровесники. С каким-то запозданием Лидия понимает, что эти годы тяжело дались не только им.

— Если он значит для тебя хотя бы что-то — уезжай. Если не значит — тоже, — Шериф убирает руки на свой рабочий пояс: правая рука на табельной беретте, левая на рации. Лидия всё никак не может оторвать взгляда от кобуры, словно решая, насколько она должна разозлить шерифа, чтобы он выстрелил в неё прямо сейчас. — Он был влюблен в тебя с четвертого класса. С него достаточно. Он сильный мальчик, он сумеет это пережить.

Алгоритм должен был выдать неверный результат. Уйти в бесконечный цикл, но Лидия чертовски хороша в программировании. Она выбрала не те исходные данные, но в остальном не ошиблась. Шериф не боялся, что отношения с ней втянут Стайлза в очередные сверхъестественные неприятности. Он не боялся, что она может убить его силой своего голоса. Нет.

 _Он боялся, что Лидия разобьёт ему сердце._

— С третьего, — хрипло произносит Мартин, наконец поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с отцом её парня. — Он влюблен в меня с третьего класса.

Шериф тяжело вздыхает, видя в её глазах достаточно решимости отвесить ему пощечину, если он скажет ещё хоть слово.

— Хорошего дня, Лидия, — кивает ей Ноа и идёт к парковке.

Она смотрит ему в спину, когда её неожиданно окликает мама.

— О чём ты говорила с шерифом? — спрашивает Натали, подходя к дочери.

Лидия смотрит, как Ноа садится в машину, и думает о том, что шериф теперь совсем не знает своего сына.

— О бутоньерке. Шериф сказал, что Стайлз никак не может определиться, поэтому решил спросить в каком платье я буду на выпускном.

— Ты уже решила? Я думаю, то ярко зелёное, которое ты примеряла у Анны Суи, будет отлично смотреться с твой любимой парой...

Лидия улыбается Натали и понимает, что мама тоже больше её не знает. Она ловит на себе взгляд Скотта. Он сдержанно улыбается, кивает ей и уходит обратно в школу.

 _Их никто больше не знает._

***

Все полчаса пока Стайлз едет до лофта Дерека, он гадает, зачем Скотт назначил встречу именно там. Хейл в ближайшее время возвращаться не планировал, дом самого Маккола априори был ближе и привычнее для всех стайных тусовок. _Может быть, Мелисса, наконец, решила устроить ужин для них с Крисом?_

Как и ожидалось, ни Камаро, ни жуткой Тойоты на парковке у дома нет. Зато есть мотоцикл Скотта и очередная пижонская тачка Питера.

Дверь лофта как всегда заедает, пока Стайлз пытается её открыть. Стилински уже решает, что должен написать Дереку сообщение. Ехидное такое, что пора тому раскошелиться на мастера, если Хмуроволк не способен сам содержать свое логово в порядке. Улыбаясь и предвкушая, он едва ли не скатывается по ступенькам и оказывается в центре лофта.

— Хей, — Скотт поднимается с дивана навстречу Стайлзу.

— Хей, — отзывается Стилински и оглядывает друга цепким взглядом: тот стоит прямо перед ним в своей кожаной байкерской куртке. Шлем он и вовсе держит в руках. — Где все?

— Я думаю, тебе хватит и меня, — отчетливо доносится с винтовой лестницы.

Скотт молчит, барабаня пальцами по шлему. Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза, зло прищуриваясь.

— Серьёзно? — тихо спрашивает он Маккола. — _Серьёзно?_ Ты вытащил меня сюда, потому что мне надо поговорить с _ним_?

Скотт мнется и явно собирается сказать что-то в своё оправдание, но Питер его перебивает.

— Он не виноват, Стайлз. Ты же знаешь, Скотт сделает всё, чтобы оградить людей.

— Людей? Каких людей? — непонимающе переспрашивает Стилински.

— Людей, которые могут пострадать, когда Баньши и Цербер решат выяснить свои отношения, — голос Хейла вкрадчив и полон яда.

Стайлз смеётся. Отрывисто, громко. А потом закусывает костяшку указательного, только чтобы остановиться.

— А я ещё думал, что мне плохо живётся в дешевом хорроре для подростков. Добро пожаловать в блядский ромком, — он вскидывает руки как заправский конферансье, что представляет невидимой публике новое шоу. Едва не шаркает перед Скоттом ногой — он чертовски хорош во всём этом. А через доли секунды его лицо каменеет, взгляд наполняется льдом. — Серьёзно? — зло спрашивает он у друга, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Стайлз... — начинает Маккол, которого в очередной раз перебивает Питер.

— А чего ты хотел? — Хейл уже стоит у стола и благодушно взирает на Стайлза. — Ты увел Баньши у...

— Заткнись! — взрывается Стилински и продолжает. — А ты либо говоришь мне об этом сам, либо иди нахрен, — говорит он своему бро.

Питер ухмыляется, привалившись бедром к столу. Скотт тяжко вздыхает, потом кладет руку на плечо Стайлзу и мимоходом бросает:

— Просто выслушай его, ладно? Он иногда говорит здравые вещи.

Стайлз бы ему сейчас вмазал, но сердиться на Маккола не получается. Не в присутствии Хейла, о которого он бы точно почесал кулаки. Скотт ещё раз хлопает его по плечу, а потом, не прощаясь, выходит из лофта.

Минуту между ними висит напряженная тишина. Стайлз знает, что разговор с Питером неизбежен, как и разговор с отцом, впрочем. Но он хотел провести его на своих условиях, а не вот так, застряв с ним один на один в лофте Дерека.

— К чему эта драма, Питер? Ты что не мог позвонить?

— А ты взял бы трубку?

Да, то короткое время, которое они провели вместе на вокзале в той параллельной реальности, где Дикая Охота держит свои жертвы, не прошло для них даром. Стилински неплохо изучил Хейла, но и Хейл теперь знал в какие точки стоит бить.

— Окей, — раздраженно бросает Стайлз. — Мне наплевать, что ты там наплёл Скотту. И даже не думай заикнуться о том, что Пэрриш и Лидия могут кому-то навредить, — Стайлз обвинительно тыкает в Хейла пальцем. — А сейчас давай, расскажи мне, ради чего ты разыграл всё это представление. Я честно тебя выслушаю, потом положу на твоё мнение большой такой болт и поеду домой: отец вернётся через пару часов. И я очень хотел бы сделать к его приходу ужин.

Питер только улыбается, рассматривая Стилински:

— Ты ей не пара, Стайлз, и ты это знаешь. Она — Баньши, а ты всего лишь человек.

— То, что я человек не помешало мне сжечь тебя в первый раз, упрятать тебя в Эйкен во второй и вытащить твою неблагодарную задницу в третий, — Стайлз активно жестикулирует и кажется, что его пальцы вот-вот сами сложатся в однозначную и простую конструкцию.

— Сожалеешь, что вытащил? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Хейл.

— А ты научился задавать риторические вопросы? — снова прищуривается Стайлз. — Поздравляю. Если это всё, то я пошел, — Стилински разворачивается обратно к двери, пряча руки в карманы джинсов.

— Стайлз, ты убегаешь не от меня. Ты бежишь от себя и ты это знаешь.

— Да что ты-то можешь об этом знать? Когда от тебя даже собственная сестра... — Стайлза впечатывает в стену рядом с дверью. Питер предостерегающе рычит у него за спиной. — Вот об этом я и говорил, — выплевывает Стайлз.

Питер разворачивает Стилински к себе лицом, одергивает его неизменную клетчатую рубашку. Поправляет задравшуюся футболку. И лишь потом поднимает на Стайлза взгляд. _Пустой и острый, словно стекло._

— Ладно, замяли. Никаких разговоров о Талии, — Стайлз, словно извиняясь, поднимает руки вверх.

Питер отходит от него на шаг назад, давая чуть больше личного пространства. Из глаз уходит неон, выцветая до привычной прозрачной синевы. Он берёт себя в руки и продолжает с полуулыбкой на губах:

— Ты делал _её_ счастливой, ты знаешь?

— Знаю, — Стайлз расслабляется, словно из него наконец вынимают стержень, словно он всё это время подсознательно ждал, что сейчас Хейл пустит в ход клыки и когти.

— Так забери её с собой, — тихо говорит Питер.

Сейчас это тот усталый Питер Хейл, в чьих глазах Стайлз видит отблески огня и дыма. Оборотень, потерявший сначала дочь, потом стаю, потом рассудок. Оборотень, чей собственный разум сыграл с ним злую шутку.

— Я просто первый, — отвечает Стайлз. Молчит, а потом добавляет, — _Это пройдёт._

Питер хмыкает, отворачивается и уходит обратно к огромному грязному окну. Разговор закончен.

Стайлз крутит у себя это в голове всю дорогу до дома:

— Это пройдёт, — говорит он в тишину салона.

 _У меня тоже_ , — добавляет он про себя.

***

Стайлз приезжает к дому Айзека как обычно в районе девяти, сразу после того, как собирает отца на ночное дежурство и убирает посуду после ужина. Паркуется в глубине подъездной дорожки, оставляя Лидии более удобное место у выезда. Он идёт к крыльцу, на ходу отмечая, что уже давно пора подстричь газон.

Сам дом встречает его привычной тишиной и запустением. Не то, чтобы стая действительно стремилась поддержать дом в жилом состоянии, но и бросать на произвол судьбы его никто не хотел. Тогда, уезжая с Крисом, Айзек почему-то оставил ключи не Скотту, а Стайлзу. _Может быть он просто знал, что тот ему понадобится?_

Стайлз обходит первый этаж, фотографируя все проблемы, которые надо будет исправить до отъезда. На самом деле он фотографирует все ценные вещи, потому что отдавать ключи Лиаму и компании на его взгляд больше похоже на самоубийство, чем на здравую мысль. Когда Стайлз заикнулся об этом Скотту, тот только посмотрел на него своим суровый взглядом альфы, который Стайлз про себя звал плохой пародией на Дерека. Скрипя сердце, Стилински дал своё согласие на эту авантюру. Правда, под шумок презентовал Мэйсону свою старую биту, а инструкцию к применению в условиях борьбы с особо тугодумными оборотнями он отправил ему тем же вечером на электронку. И вот теперь он блуждает по пустому дому Лейхи, документируя и надеясь, что когда он вернётся сюда на рождественских каникулах, всё будет на месте. Стайлз слышит шум подъезжающей машины, когда заканчивает обходить второй этаж. Через пару минут его окликает Лидия.

— Ты уже закончил? — кричит она откуда-то снизу.

— Дай мне пару минут! — в ответ кричит Стайлз и делает последние снимки старой комнаты Айзека.  
Он скользит по ней взглядом, зная, что и без фотографий мог бы нарисовать её по памяти. Кровать, стол, шкаф с покосившейся правой дверцей. Ветка дерева, которую видно только если сидеть на самом краю кровати. Корешок комикса, который торчит из учебника по физике. Две рамки с фотографиями на книжной полке. _С той зимы он провёл здесь слишком много времени._ На самом краю стола укрытый слоем пыли лежит простой титановый наконечник для стрелы. Стайлз гипнотизирует его взглядом целую минуту, потом улыбается сам себе, выключает свет и поплотнее закрывает дверь.

— Надо будет купить и врезать замок в комнату Айзека, — говорит он Лидии, заходя на кухню.

— Я тебе напомню, когда поедем за рябиновыми досками, — не поворачиваясь, отвечает Мартин, разливая по бокалам вино.

Стайлз любуется ей, такой расслабленной и немного домашней. Он обнимает её сзади, бережно, словно боится сломать. Лидия привычным движением откидывает голову ему на грудь. Стайлз зарывается носом ей в макушку, вдыхает запах её любимого шампуня, запоминает. _Как будто всё это сейчас лишь затишье перед большой бурей._

Через минуту наваждение проходит, и вот они уже пьют вино и целуются.

— У твоей мамы чертовски хороший вкус на вино, — нехотя признает Стайлз, допивая второй бокал. Лидия в ответ только смеётся. — Правда вкусно!

— Эту бутылку купил Джордан, когда пришел на первый ужин. Мама тогда улыбнулась, унесла её на кухню, а потом выкинула, даже не откупорив, — Лидия болтает остатки вина в бокале.

— Кстати, о Пэррише, — Стайлз опускает взгляд на часы: половина одиннадцатого. — Тебе пора.

Лидия допивает вино и нехотя ставит пустой бокал в мойку. Подхватывает со стола свою сумочку и огромный бумажный пакет, который зачем-то принесла с собой. Мартин царапает ему затылок, пока крепко целует на заднем крыльце дома. А потом растворяется во тьме.

Стайлз возвращается на кухню, моет бокалы, протирает стол. Выключает свет и снова поднимается на второй этаж. Заходит в гостевую спальню, включает ночник и заваливается на неудобную кровать прямо поверх плёнки. На прикроватной тумбочке его уже ждёт портативная колонка, в которую он втыкает Ipod, а потом достаёт беруши и маску для сна из верхнего ящика.

Стайлз выбирает трек, выкручивает громкость на максимум и ставит будильник, который разбудит его через сорок пять минут. Сорок пять минут, в течение которых все соседи будут думать, что у них с Лидией сегодня снова выдалась жаркая ночка. Сорок пять минут спустя, Стайлз выключит колонку, погасит свет и, прихватив недопитую бутылку вина, выйдет в тёплую майскую ночь.

***

Дом Уиттморов встречает Лидию такой же тишиной, что и дом Лейхи прямо напротив. В отличие от Стайлза, Лидия не включает свет, не проверяет гостиную или столовую, а сразу идёт в спальню Джексона.

Здесь всё осталось таким же, каким она помнит с десятого класса: серые стены, кремовый ковролин, большое матовое окно, зеркало в полный рост. Воспоминания о том, как бойфренд по утрам намертво застревал у зеркала на добрых двадцать минут, заставляют её улыбнуться.

Лидия бросает сумочку прямо у кровати, ставит пакет на кровать, доставая из него свежий черный шелковый комплект.

— В лучших традициях Джексона, — говорит Мартин в тишину комнаты и начинает менять бельё. Достоинства шелка Лидия оценила не во время своих отношений с Уиттмором, а с Пэрришем: шелк действительно плохо горел в отличие от остальных натуральных тканей.

Она успевает сменить простынь и пододеяльник, когда у неё начинает звонить телефон. Лидия отвечает, не глядя, пока воюет с очередной неудобной наволочкой.

— Слушаю, — говорит она в трубку, которую зажимает между ухом и плечом.

— Ты ещё не передумала? — устало спрашивает на том конце Пэрриш вместо приветствия.

— Почему я должна передумать, Джордан? — пыхтя, отвечает ему Мартин: очередная подушка оказывается слишком упёртой.

— Потому, что ты женщина, а все женщины непостоянны.

— Кто сказал тебе эту чушь? Моя мама? — Лидия бросает подушку на пол и садится на кровать.

— Нет, — слишком обтекаемо отвечает Джордан, а потом добавляет. — Шериф.

— Ты уже цитируешь шерифа? — говорит Мартин, смотря куда-то во тьму комнаты. Молчит секунд пять, а потом спрашивает. — Но она ведь с тобой говорила? — Пэрриш молчит несколько секунд, прежде чем Лидия продолжает свой внезапный допрос. — И когда?

— Сегодня на парковке.

Лидия только вздыхает: завтра с утра её ждёт такая же знатная головомойка.

— Прости, — тихо говорит она. — Ты же знаешь, _Натали_ чертовски хороша в промывании мозгов.

— Ты ни в чём не виновата, — так же тихо отвечает Пэрриш. — Беспокоиться о тебе — её обязанность.

— Ей стоит беспокоиться о совсем других вещах, Джордан, — устало произносит Лидия.

— Наверное, — соглашается Пэрриш. — Просто скажи мне...

— _Я не передумала_ , — перебивает его Мартин.

— Хорошо, — отвечает ей Джордан и отключается.

Лидия сидит на кровати, сжимая в руке телефон, и долго всматривается в его заставку. На фотографии, которую на прошлой неделе сделал Скотт, она и Стайлз стоят у его джипа.

— Я не передумала, — в тишину комнаты роняет Лидия, ведя пальцами по экрану, словно очерчивая фигуру Стилински.

Через десять минут она уходит в душ.

К моменту её возвращения, Стайлз уже будет ждать её в спальне.

Как и Джордан.

***

Пэрриш бросает машину за пару кварталов до дома Уиттморов. До нужного ему белого особняка он добирается за четыре с половиной минуты. Задняя дверь как всегда открыта, а в замочной скважине его ждёт ключ. Джордан поворачивает его дважды — на всякий случай.

Он слышит, как на втором этаже работает душ, но в остальном дом тих.

В спальне он видит Стайлза, который сидит на разобранной кровати и расшнуровывает свои конверсы. Стайлз не сразу понимает, что в комнате он больше не один и даже подпрыгивает, увидев наконец Джордана.

— Мог бы и предупредить, что уже пришел, — возмущается Стилински, стягивая правый кроссовок.

Пэрриш молчит, только бросает свою куртку рядом с сумочкой Лидии и подходит к парню вплотную. Стайлз отрывается от шнурков и внимательно смотрит на Джордана.

— Я уже позвонил Лидии, — говорит Пэрриш, запуская свою руку в волосы Стайлза.

— Дал бы хоть обувь снять, — ворчит Стилински, наклоняя голову и позволяя Джордану пройтись ногтями по затылку.

Пэрриш молча опускается перед Стайлзом на колени и снимает с того левый кроссовок.

— Так лучше? — с издевкой спрашивает он у Стилински.

— Да, — отвечает Стайлз, подаваясь вперед и целуя.

Поцелуй выходит жестким и грубым, Стайлз до крови прикусывает его нижнюю губу, но Пэрриша это не волнует. Он лишь оттягивает Стайлза за волосы, наслаждаясь чужим яростным взглядом. Джордан никогда не видел Стайлза таким, никогда не думал, что Стилински вообще может быть настолько острым, жестким и прямым. Прямым и яростным во всем: в своих желаниях, своих словах, своих взглядах. После Дикой Охоты Стайлз делал только то, чего действительно хотел. Сейчас он точно хотел продолжения.

— Ты пришел сюда полюбоваться или заняться делом? — шипит он, продолжая удерживать Пэрриша за воротник футболки.

— Не хочешь дождаться Лидию? — отвечает ему Джордан, ослабляя хватку и превращая болезненные движения в ласку.

— Она поймёт, — бросает Стайлз и тянет Пэрриша на себя.

Второй поцелуй мягче, чем первый, словно Стайлз утолил свой первый голод и теперь хочет получить ещё и удовольствие. Пэрриш ведёт рукой вдоль его позвоночника, оглаживает поясницу, проникает под футболку своими горячими пальцами. Стайлз охотно выгибается его прикосновениям навстречу, но тут же разрывает поцелуй и отстраняется.

— Раздевайся.

— Никогда не думал, что Стилински будет командовать мной и в постели, — Джордан впервые за этот паршивый вечер расслабляется и позволяет себе искренне улыбнуться.

Стайлз только хмыкает и тянет руки к его ремню.

Когда через пару минут Лидия выйдет из душа, Пэрриш уже успеет вытряхнуть Стилински из его вещей и уложить того в постель.

***

Когда всё произошло в первый раз, Лидия боялась, что Джордан и Стайлз сделали это только из-за неё, но сейчас, смотря на них обоих на кровати Уиттмора, она понимает, что все страхи были тщетны. Лидии нравится то, что она видит: это заставляет её трепетать в предвкушении. Белое полотенце падает к её ногам, когда она входит в комнату.

Джордан отрывается от Стайлза и смотрит на неё алчным расфокусированным взглядом. Стайлз протягивает ей руку, помогая найти удобную положение между ним и Джорданом. Лидия улыбается и закрывает глаза, отдаваясь умелым прикосновениям.

Поцелуй Джордана как всегда аккуратен, в нём нет никакого лишнего напора. Иногда Мартин даже завидует Стайлзу — того Пэрриш всегда целует жадно и зло, не сдерживаясь и не боясь. Стайлз же напротив — отрывист и резок. Его влажные губы скользят по её левому плечу, поднимаясь к шее. Он нежно прихватывает кожу там, где остался тонкий розовый шрам от когтей Зверя, и продолжает покусывать, поднимаясь выше. Как по команде Джордан спускается ниже и обхватывает губами её сосок. Лидия распахивает от удивления рот, пытаясь вдохнуть внезапно ставший таким тяжелым воздух. Стилински будто зная, что планировал Пэрриш, разворачивает лицо Лидии к себе и впивается голодным глубоким поцелуем. Когда Джордан прикусывает её сосок зубами, а второй сжимает пальцами, Лидия стонет Стайлзу прямо в рот. Тот, ухмыляясь, разрывает поцелуй и оставляет на её шее болезненный засос. Джордан наконец спускается ниже, оставляя на животе Лидии легкие поцелуи. Мартин зарывается ему пальцами в волосы, направляя туда, где уже давно тянущим узлом скручено желание. Стайлз снова ловит её губы своими, правой рукой сжимая её грудь, а левой накрывая пальцы Лидии в волосах Джордана.

Пэрриш точно знает, как доставить Лидии удовольствие, и когда его горячий влажный язык скользит внутрь, она выгибается, подаваясь навстречу. Он наращивает темп, чередуя проникновения и широкие мазки по губам и клитору. Лидия стонет открыто и громко, Стайлз хрипло смеется и усиливает хватку в его волосах, заставляя Джордана подняться. Пока Мартин царапает Пэрришу спину и оставляет болезненные укусы на груди, Стайлз целует его тянуче и сладко, разделяя с ним вкус Лидии. Джордан прокусывает тому губу до крови, когда неожиданно сильные девичьи пальцы властно пережимают основание его члена. В ответ на стон Стайлза Лидия только усмехается Джордану в живот, целуя пупок.

Лидии нравится контроль — то, как она может управлять этими двумя в постели. То, как она заставляет их самих терять контроль, забывать их глупую идею о ней, как о хрупкой вещи. Фарфоровой статуэтке достойной обожания, преклонения и белых хлопковых перчаток. Лидия не статуэтка и она будет доказывать им это снова и снова. Левой рукой она направляет в себя член Джордана, правой — притягивает к себе за шею Стайлза. Тот быстро понимает, чего она хочет, и уже через минуту Лидия чувствует в себе не только Пэрриша, но и тонкий длинный палец. Стайлз растягивает её, грязно целуясь с Джорданом над её правым плечом. Лидия, прикусывает губу и откидывается Стилински на плечо, когда тот добавляет второй. Пэрриша это тоже заводит и он начинает двигается резче, но Лидия снова пережимает основание его члена.

— Никаких фальстартов сегодня, — грубо шепчет она Джордану в ухо.

Стайлз смеется, двигая бедрами так, что его член проезжается по её ложбинке между ягодицами. Лидия разворачивается к нему и оставляет на шее Стилински злой укус.

— Тебя это тоже касается, _милый_ — добавляет она, зализывая засос.

— Всё, как пожелает _наша королева_ , — отзывается Стайлз, добавляя третий палец.

Но пальцы это не то, чего так отчаянно жаждет Лидия. Она валит их набок, зная, что Стайлз всё поймёт без слов. Джордан выходит из неё почти полностью, ожидая, пока Стилински найдёт для себя удобную позу. Когда Стайлз медленно входит в неё, Лидия шипит от злости, подгоняя внезапно ставшего робким парня. Джордан накрывает рукой ягодицу Стилински, несильно и так по-собственнически сжимая. Стайлз наконец отпускает себя, задавая средний темп. Джордан глубокого целует Лидию, вновь входя в неё до предела. Лидия стонет ему в губы и ведёт бедрами. Стайлз задушено стонет у неё за спиной, когда головка Джордана проезжается по его прямо внутри Лидии. Кажется, это срывает последние тормоза, и Стилински начинает буквально вколачиваться, стараясь проникнуть максимально глубоко. Лидия отрывается от губ Джордана и, наконец-то, кричит.

***

Первым уходит Пэрриш — ещё до рассвета он покидает их, забирая с собой уютное тепло. Вторым из спальни Джексона выходит Стайлз. Он успевает прошмыгнуть в дом Лейхи ещё с первыми солнечными лучами, пока миссис Фостер из дома слева ещё не ушла выгуливать своего пса.

Лидия приходит к нему на кухню, когда Стайлз уже допивает чашку кофе, давно съев свою половину омлета. Она дежурно целует его в губы, выпивает в тишине кофе, съедает немного омлета.

— Недурно, Стайлз. _Совсем недурно_ , — говорит она ему, оставляя тарелку с недоеденным в раковине.

Потом снова целует и, не прощаясь, уходит. Даже через шум воды в раковине он слышит, как Лидия отъезжает от дома, разрывая уютную тишину спящей улицы.

К шести Стайлз ещё раз обходит дом. Забирает колонку, Ipod, беруши и маску из гостевой спальни. Выносит мусор. Он окидывает дом Айзека усталым взглядом, будто прощаясь. Нет, он ещё вернётся сюда до отъезда — поставить замок в спальню друга всё-таки нужно, но он никогда больше не заснёт в гостевой спальне под аудиодорожку из порно. Стайлз улыбается, потом кивает сам себе и садится в джип.

 _А газон пусть Лиам подстрижет._  



End file.
